1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tissue fastening tool that fixes a tissue through a natural orifice, and an applicator to be used when the tissue fastening tool is indwelled within a body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laparoscopic surgery which utilizes transcutaneous insertion of treatment tools is well known as a procedure of treating body organs. This method is less invasive compared to incising the abdomen, and quick recovery is common.
The treatment tool used for laparoscopic surgery involves a hard shaft being inserted into a body transcutaneously and has forceps or the like provided at the distal end of the shaft. For example, a treatment tool used in applications such as connecting hollow organs is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-193044. This intraluminal anastomosis device has a grasper that is openably and closably attached to the distal end of the shaft, and a fastening tool inserted into the shaft. The fastening tool can be pushed out of the distal end of the shaft by a projection mechanism device located proximally with respect to the operator. The fastening tool is manufactured by heat-treating a shape memory alloy into a flat coil shape and it is inserted into the shaft in an extended condition. When the fastening tool is used, the fastening tool is pushed out by the projection mechanism and is pierced into the body. The fastening tool is heated by the body temperature and is returned to its coil shape. The hollow organs are joined by the returned fastening tool.
Another example of dispensing the fastening tool is disclosed in International Publication Number WO2002/019923. Here, the fastening tool is pushed out from the needle and dispensed to the tissue. For this reason, a stopper is provided to control the depth when a needle pierces a tissue and the amount of the fastening tool to be dispensed to the tissue. When performing this treatment, the instrument containing the fastening tool and the needle butts against the tissue. If the needle advances to pierce the tissue, the position of the fastening tool is fixed by the stopper Thereafter, the needle is pulled out of the tissue. The fastening tool does not move because of the stopper; therefore, its distal end portion remains inside the tissue. When the instrument is removed from the tissue, the rest of the fastening tool remains outside the tissue. When the fastening tool is returned to its coil shape, the tissue is fastened.